


Darkness is a  Strange Place

by beatricebrown24 (orphan_account)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bonding, Depression, Emotionally detached, Friendship, Military, Prison camp, Prisoner of War, Terrorism, War, lonley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/beatricebrown24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 2036. Blake is going to war. What will this emotionally detached character find out about himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An interesting image

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really 100% sure where this is going, though I do have some kind of story I want to stick to.

  * **Year 2036, Bristol (UK)**



He did not cry when his dad told him,  
"Grandpa is in a better place now."  
His brother, Toby, sat sobbing quietly in the corner yet Blake felt no need to shed a tear. He couldn't force himself to cry if he wanted to.  
'Maybe there's something wrong with me...' He pondered. As a child he had often found it strange that he wasn't affected by emotions in the same way as everyone else.

He absentmindedly took out his phone and began scrolling down Twitter, not really paying attention to the words on the screen. A photo caught his eye as it proclaimed  
"A very short lesson in psychology..."  
Blake smirked but continued to focus on the photo; it was a few bullet points explaining - somewhat vaguely - some habits people may fall into. Blake stopped when he read the fourth point down  
• when a person can't cry, that person is weak.  
'That's a very sweeping statement,' he murmured, yet he took a screenshot of the photo and slid his phone back into his pocket.

His mind wandered then onto his new job: Soldier. Brave, strong and courageous- anything but weak. Training had lasted all but three months and seemed... Slightly rushed. He would pack his bags and say his last goodbyes tomorrow before leaving for France in the morning.


	2. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake begins his journey to France.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still working out to story, bear with.

"See you mum, and you too dad," he said as he was opening the door.   
"I wish you would stay for Joe's funeral, Blake." His dad said as he handed Blake his case.  
"This date has been set in stone for a while dad, and you've seen what's happening out there all over the news. They need more men."   
The terrorist group XZN had taken over most of France, thousands of civilians had been killed, it really was chaos. Blake was in the first wave of foot soldiers to be flown over, so it wasn't really surprising that his parents were worried.  
"Never mind about me dad, and we'll have to sort this mess out so Toby won't have to, eh?" He smiled at Toby, and he smiled weakly back. Poor soul was still recovering from Grandpa Joe's death.  
"Of course lad. Be safe now"

  
He was seated on the plane and a roll call began, the commanding officer calling out various names. Blake answered to his name and shortly after the plane began to taxi to the run way. The men sat next to him didn't seem to be in any mood to talk and neither was he, Blake silently hoped for a safe flight and that he would be able to exit the plane unscathed – from what the news was reporting it really wasn't that safe over there…

  
It was only a short flight and soon the men were queuing up to leave the air craft. Through the porthole of a window, an army camp could be seen; trucks milling around and medical tents propped up. Blake could almost imagine the screams of men as they were operated on – life or death, of course.

The men collected their bags and were split up into groups were they were given rations.   
“Nuthin’ like your din dins at home this lads,” one of the commanders jeered.

The groups then were loaded onto vans and began off to their destination: no mans land. 

 


	3. Hijacked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have exams next week but I shall be thinking of what to write next...

The clean shaven soldier opposite was studying Blake’s name tag and happened to catch his eye.  
“Blake, I see. Where have you come from?”  
Blake was surprised and took a second to form words as he glanced at the soldiers name tag,  _Tom_.  
“Bristol, how about you… Tom?” He politely asked.  
“Somewhere in Wales - you won't have heard of it.”Tom replied  
 _He doesn't have a welsh accent…_  
“I see –“ Blake cut off. He realised this was going too far, he didn't intend to befriend a man he may have to watch die in the near future.   
The truck hit a bump in the road and suddenly it was rolling through the air, it only took the men a second to realise what had happened – they had hit a land mine.

  
In the frenzy that followed men could be heard screaming as the truck hit the ground and then there were gun shots. Men in camouflage uniforms shouting in an unrecognisable tongue. The men who were still conscious were ordered off the truck and stood in rows. A general then addressed them;  
“You soldiers will now follow my commands,” an American voice drawled out.  
 _‘Wait, what? Why is he American?’_ Blake struggled to comprehend this information. _‘The Americans are supposed to be fighting this terrorist group…?’_

“If you do not follow my orders…” Blake searched to find the general and soon spotted him. He was wearing the same camouflage uniform only he had an general’s hat “you will _die_ ” he finished, rather crudely.

One of the soldiers scoffed,  
“Well, put it frankly then,” he chuckled.  
“Who, was that.” The general called at the rows of men, although he had already seen who it was. He set eyes on the soldier and flicked his wrist in a dismissive action “kill him.”   
As the words were spoken one of the uniformed men put a bullet through the soldier’s stomach. He cried out in pain but so one went to soothe the fallen soldier.  
  


Then they were ordered to walk. Walk without stopping. Walk into the night.


End file.
